


like a beast to bait

by persephoneggsy



Series: this love will make you levitate [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dirty Talk, Fights, Intersex Omega Biology, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: When Yuuri’s heat finally, finally arrives, he has to admit, he’s a bit nervous.





	like a beast to bait

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'd been meaning to write about Yuuri's first heat in this AU, but then I slipped in some mild angst. Oops?
> 
> title is from 'Fear and Delight' by The Correspondents
> 
> (also this thing is nineteen pages long otl)

 

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri’s heat finally, _finally_ arrives, he has to admit, he’s a bit nervous.

And he likes to think it’s understandable why; all of his past heats have been spent alone. Firstly because potential mates preferred an “unspoiled” Omega as a marriage candidate, so Yuuri would spend his locked in one of the heat rooms at Yu-Topia Akatsuki, with naught but several toys and his own fingers at his disposal.

Secondly, his first heat after he’d gotten married to Shichirou had come after the Beta had proven himself to be a despicable piece of shit, so Yuuri refused to let his husband anywhere near him during his heat. This meant taking a few… drastic steps, but Yuuri was so determined to never let that man put his hands on him again that he didn’t care. Heat suppressants caused bouts of nausea and headaches, particularly for an Omega as potent as Yuuri, but he’d rather be ill a few days every few months than risk ever having to share a bed with that man again.

Of course, Shichirou is dead now, and Yuuri’s new lover is a different story entirely.

He loves Victor. He loves _sex_ with Victor. So letting the Alpha take care of him through his heat should be a no-brainer. And yet…

Yuuri gets… odd, during his heats. Every Omega does, really, in different ways, but for Yuuri, he’s not particularly fond of how he acts. He prides himself on being independent, on being the one in control at all times. But when his heat comes, that all flies out the window. He becomes this docile little creature of lust, begging for pleasure in any form he can find it, like those dime-store erotic novel Omegas he and his sister used to make fun of when they were younger.

Yuuri’s grown to loathe the side of himself over the years, and now, he fears that Victor will, too. Their bedroom dynamic (and honestly, a fair amount of their day-to-day dynamic as well) consists of Yuuri taking the lead, pleasuring them both at the pace he sets, and Victor is more than willing to let him.

But Yuuri’s heat will mean that Victor will have to take charge, to take care of Yuuri while he’s unable to do so himself. He’ll have to see Yuuri in that state, weak and mindless and _pathetic._ And he doesn’t know if Victor will like it.

So, yes. Yuuri’s a bit nervous.

But of course, as with most things concerning Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri finds that he didn’t need to worry at all.

 

* * *

 

The cabin is, in a word, quaint.

Yuuri lets his eyes travel around the foyer as Victor sets down their luggage and closes the door behind them. Compared to Victor’s sprawling mansion, and even the Hirose estate Yuuri had formerly called home, the heat cabin is significantly smaller. Still sizeable, of course; according to Victor, there’s a large master bedroom, a master bath, and a room specifically for spending the heat itself in, among other amenities.

It had apparently been built by Victor’s great-grandmother back in the day, so that she and her mate could spend her heat in peace, without fear of attracting any unwanted attention from the staff back at the Nikiforov mansion. It’s a couple of hours away by car, situated at the edge of a cozy little village, and, as Yuuri thought before, quaint.

At the very least, he’s thankful that the chances of him being caught in his heat by anyone other than Victor are significantly decreased.

Yuuri is snapped out of his musings as Victor wraps his arms around his waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the bonding mark on his neck.

“Do you like it, _zolotse?”_ asks the Alpha. “I had it cleaned and fully stocked just yesterday. You’ll want for nothing.”

Despite his nerves, Yuuri smiles, settling his hands over Victor’s as he leans back into the embrace.

“Is that so? Does that mean you’ll even cook for me?” They were the only two people here, after all.

“Anything you want,” affirms Victor. “I even had the ingredients for pork cutlet bowls brought in.”

“Mm,” Yuuri hums, turning around to plant a kiss on Victor’s lips. “My heat hasn’t even started and you’re already spoiling me.”

“I try to spoil you every day,” Victor laughs. “I called your mother, too. She must’ve gone over the recipe a hundred times for me.”

Yuuri ignores the wave of fondness he feels crashing into him at that exact moment, instead opting to give Victor another, albeit longer, kiss. “I don’t know if it’ll be as good as hers, but I’m willing to try it.”

Victor grins. “I’ll do my best not to disappoint.”

After they make out a bit more in the foyer, Victor reluctantly breaks away to unpack their things in the bedroom, leaving Yuuri to explore the rest of the cabin.

The first place he goes, naturally, is to the heat room.

Compared to the rest of the cabin, which is very rustic in design, the heat room more resembles the sumptuous architecture that defines the mansion back in St. Petersburg. It’s also probably the biggest room in the cabin. The floors are a soft, maroon-colored carpet, and the walls a cozy shade of brown. Along the wall is a small kitchen area, complete with refrigerator and sink so they won’t have to leave for food. Next to that is a door which presumably leads to a bathroom.

And in the dead center of the room is, to Yuuri’s surprise, a circular bed, except it’s set _into_ the floor instead of on top of it.

He walks up the bed and kneels beside it, reaching out experimentally with his hand. It’s soft to the touch, and smells freshly-laundered. Surrounding the bed are neatly-stacked piles of pillows and blankets. With a jolt, Yuuri realizes that they’re materials for a nest.

Christ. He hasn’t nested in over two years.

He shakes his head. He probably won’t use them. Even when he did make a nest, it was mostly a small little burrow he hid and masturbated in until his heat was over. And he never once felt the inclination to nest when he lived with Shichirou.

With a sigh, Yuuri looks over to the far corner of the room. There’s a small chest tucked away there, and, grateful for a distraction, the Omega gets up and walks over to it. It seems innocuous, he thinks idly, as he reaches out and opens it up…

Yuuri blinks. Or not.

The chest is filled to its brim with… toys. Sex toys. Still in their packaging, too; Yuuri picks up a small vibrator, still in its box, with a mix of bewilderment and glee. Besides the plug, there’s handcuffs, a small whip, butt plugs, and dildos of varying sizes and colors. Yuuri almost wants to laugh – Victor bought a trunk full of _sex toys,_ after all – but then he catches sight of box still in his hands, and gets an idea.

Smirking, he closes the chest and creeps out of the room, the box tucked in close to his chest.

 

* * *

 

“There.” Victor smiles with satisfaction as he finishes plating his meal.

It’s a simple chicken dish, quick and easy to make, but he’d needed something to do after Yuuri disappeared into the cabin’s hallways, wanting to look around for himself. So once Victor finished unpacking, he headed straight to the kitchen and got started on dinner.

He hears footsteps pad into the room, and he turns, greeting Yuuri with a smile, which suddenly morphs into a slack-jawed stare as he takes in Yuuri’s full appearance.

The Omega must’ve visited the bedroom since Victor left it, because now he’s changed into nightclothes. Very… titillating nightclothes. Black silk with white lace adorning the chest and edges, the nightgown molds to Yuuri’s body, showing off his curves, and stops at the tops of his thighs. Yuuri’s also left his glasses behind, and opted to push his hair out of his face.

Victor swallows thickly; he’d seen the nightgown while he was unpacking Yuuri’s clothes, of course, but… he didn’t think he’d get to see it on his lover quite so soon. Not that he’s complaining.

The Omega laughs, presumably at the expression on Victor’s face, and walks towards the Alpha with a seductive sway to his hips.

When he reaches Victor, the Alpha’s been unknowingly backed up against the kitchen counter. Yuuri presses himself against Victor’s front, hands sliding to his waist.

“Hi,” Yuuri purrs.

“Hi,” Victor replies, an awed tone to his voice. “… Wow.”

The Omega giggles. “Thank you. Is that dinner?”

Victor jolts, attention returning to the two plates he’d laid out just minutes ago. “Ah, yes! It’s, uh… chicken.”

“Good. I’m starving.” Yuuri leans his face closer to Victor’s.

The Alpha gulps, taking a deep breath of Yuuri’s sweet, spicy scent.

“And I was thinking, after we eat…” Fingers trail up Victor’s side, until they’re resting on his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. “We have a little fun before my heat starts?”

“That,” Victor has to stop, take another deep breath, and then continue. “That sounds great. Wonderful, actually.”

Yuuri has to tug him away from the counter to the table, where the plates of food sit innocently. Victor sits down like his legs will give out if he doesn’t, but to his surprise, Yuuri doesn’t take a seat in the other chair at the table. Instead, he moves his plate next to Victor’s and settles himself squarely in the Alpha’s lap.

Of course, it’s difficult for Victor to focus on something as trivial as eating with Yuuri being where he is. He thinks he manages a few bites, but he’s mostly preoccupied with watching the Omega.

Something is different about his mate. It might be his impending heat, he thinks. There’s a rosy flush to Yuuri’s cheeks, his scent is somehow stronger… Yet Yuuri only continues to eat, making a show out of each bite – or maybe that’s just Victor’s imagination.

He soon abandons his own food in favor of settling his hands on Yuuri’s creamy thighs, fingertips brushing against the lace hem of the nightgown. He hears Yuuri give a dreamy little sigh of content, and his heart soars… but that’s not all he hears.

There’s a faint… buzzing.

Victor furrows his brow. What on earth - ?

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you hear that?”

Yuuri grins. “Hear what, Vitya?”

The buzzing persists, and if Victor listens more closely, he can tell it’s coming from below him… More precisely, from below _Yuuri._ And also below Yuuri is a growing dampness, which starts to soak into Victor’s trousers.

Stunned, Victor can only stare as Yuuri presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I found the trunk,” the Omega murmurs into his ear. And _oh._ Victor knows exactly which trunk he’s talking about.

“You’re…” Victor swallows. “You’re using one…?”

In response, Yuuri tugs up the hem of his nightgown, letting Victor see his bare lower region. His cocklet is erect and leaking, and his cunt is producing a steady stream of slick. And sticking out of his cunt is a small golden chain… one that Victor recognizes, as he’d thought it was a nice little detail when he purchased the vibrator.

Though he didn’t think Yuuri would use it right away.

“I was surprised,” Yuuri continues, startling Victor out of his thoughts. “You normally hate it when I use toys. What is it, Vitya? Don’t think you can satisfy me for my entire heat?”

Victor’s hand lays itself on Yuuri’s thigh, slowly sliding up until his fingers brush against the chain, tugging it playfully, though not pulling it out just yet.

“You know how insatiable you can be, _zolotse,”_ he replies. “I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of.”

Yuuri hums. “But you’re going to do your best, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes,_ of course. Whatever you need me to do, Yuuri, I’ll do it.”

Yuuri is quiet for a moment, earning a glance from Victor. To his surprise, the Omega is biting his lip, brows furrowed in worry.

“Yuuri?”

His mate jolts. “Um. V-Victor… There’s something you should know.”

“What…?” he asks apprehensively.

“My, ah, heats… I-I haven’t had one since I married Shichirou, so it might be… intense.”

Victor nods; he expected as much. “I can handle it.”

“Well…”

Yuuri seems reluctant to go on, so Victor rubs his other hand soothingly along his thigh. He gets a small smile for his trouble, and Yuuri opens his mouth again.

“I get… weird, during my heats. I’m not… myself.”

Victor raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I…” Yuuri sighs, frustrated. He averts his gaze form Victor’s face, much to his displeasure. “I get… you know… _needy.”_

Victor blinks. “Most Omegas do…?”

Yuuri’s face twists. “I don’t _like_ being like most Omegas, Victor!”

The Omega abruptly stands, marching away from the table. Victor quickly follows, upset at his mate’s clear distress.

“ _Zolotse…?”_

Groaning, Yuuri reaches down to pull out the vibrator, and flicks the power switch off with a huff. The buzzing sound goes away, leaving the two of them in stark silence. Victor cautiously approaches, reaching out with his hand to touch the Omega’s shoulder. Displeasure is radiating off his mate in waves, its scent acrid and unpleasant to Victor’s nose.

“I don’t think you’re like other Omegas, Yuuri,” he says quietly. “That’s why I fell in love with you.”

Yuuri throws his hands in the air and shouts, “That’s the problem!” Turning around, he glares at Victor, but his eyes are glistening with unshed tears. “You love me because I’m different, but when it comes to this, I’m just like every other Omega! I’m needy and weak and submissive, and that’s not who you’re in love with!”

Victor is startled by this outburst, but not more so than Yuuri himself. The Omega blinks, breath shuddering, and turns back around, his shoulders a tense line.

“I… S-Sorry, I think my heat is starting to affect me already.”

Victor frowns. Stepping forwards, he stands directly behind Yuuri, and grabs him by the shoulder to make him face him. Yuuri lets out a surprised gasp.

“V-Victor?”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” asks the Alpha, his tone brooking no room for non-answers.

Yuuri grimaces. “It’s always been in the back of my mind. Ever since we got together.”

Victor grits his teeth, resisting the urge to growl. “Is this why your heat was delayed for so long?”

“…”

_“Yuuri.”_

Yuuri flinches at his tone, and for a moment, Victor regrets sounding so harsh.

But he’s upset. _Yuuri_ is the one who always says they need to communicate better, and then he goes and reveals that he’s been keeping this from Victor since they started seeing each other? And with the Omega’s guilty nod, he now also knows that Yuuri has been deliberately setting his heat back to avoid confronting the issue.

His hands tighten on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Do you have such little faith in me?”

Yuuri’s eyes snap up to meet his. “What?”

“You think I’d - what? Suddenly hate you?” he asks, glaring at his mate with an intensity that neither of them are used to. “You didn’t trust me enough to tell me this until _literally_ the last minute?”

Yuuri’s eyes are wide. “Wh – no, that’s not what I…”

“Then what, Yuuri?”

“I just…” Yuuri’s lip trembles as he fumbles for words, but none come. Victor feels himself grow more upset – only, then tears begin to spill over Yuuri’s eyes, shocking the Alpha out of his angry haze.

He steps back from the Omega, who quickly wipes his at his eyes. Then Yuuri looks at him again.

Without a word, he turns on his heel and runs into the halls of the cabin, ignoring Victor’s halted call of his name.

Victor is left to stand there, an arm outstretched for a mate who isn’t there. Slowly, he lowers his hand back to his side. Just a few moments ago, things were so normal between them. Now he doesn’t know what state they’ve been left in.

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs, muttering a curse under his breath.

 

* * *

 

“And you just let him wander off?” Yakov asks incredulously.

On the other end of the phone line, he hears Victor groan.

“He didn’t leave the cabin, Yakov. He’s in the heat room, but he locked the door so I can’t get in.”

Yakov grunts. “Sounds like your little vacation has been ruined.”

“I just don’t know what to do now. Yuuri’s heat is going to come whether or not we resolve this.”

Running a hand down his face, Yakov wonders, not for the first time, how this man manages to run the largest crime syndicate in Russia. “He has toys in the room, yes? He’ll probably take care of it himself.”

“I…” Victor cuts himself off, likely deciding that whatever he was about to say wasn’t the right thing. “I know I shouldn’t be bothering you with this. I didn’t know who else to talk to.”

Yakov’s hard expression softened, and he was glad that Victor couldn’t see his face. “What about Yuuritchka’s family?”

“They’d take his side,” he mutters.

“So I’m supposed to take yours?” huffs Yakov.

“Well…” Victor trails off tellingly.

The older Alpha resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Listen, Vitya. If you want to be coddled, call one of your subordinates who grovel to you like it’s their job. I’m trying to run the Bratva in your absence like you trusted me to do, and I can’t do that if I have to be your damn relationship counselor.”

Victor’s silence on the other end is… unusual, but not unwelcome. It gives Yakov a bit of time to think on his next response.

“I think you both messed up, if it’s any comfort to you,” he offers. “Yes, Yuuritchka should’ve been more open with you. But you jumped to anger too quickly. In the state that he’s in now, so close to his heat, and with his pheromones affecting yours? It’s no wonder emotions ran so high.”

“… So what do I do?”

“If he doesn’t come out to see you before his heat starts, it’s best to wait it out. Then you can have a rational talk afterwards.”

There’s more silence. Now it starts to worry Yakov.

“Vitya?”

“We’ve never really fought before,” Victor admits, his voice quiet. “Is that normal? We’ve been together for months, and everything was just fine. Then this happens, and…”

Yakov almost hums in sympathy. He’d experienced the same feeling when he and Lilia had their first, major fight. The only difference was, she’d actually gone and left their home for a week before he caved and called her to apologize. At this point, he doesn’t think either Victor or Yuuri are capable of spending more than three days, _at the most,_ away from each other.

“Vitya,” he says sternly, hoping that his godson snaps out of his depressed daze and listens. “Do not take what I’m about to say lightly. There is no such thing as a perfect relationship. You and Yuuritchka, as much as you love each other, will have arguments. It is simply human nature. What matters is how you treat the argument afterwards. Speak honestly with each other and I have every confidence that you will be able to move past this.”

There’s another beat of silence, but Victor does speak up, to Yakov’s relief.

“You might make a good relationship counselor yet, Yakov.” He can almost hear the small grin that surely marks the younger man’s face.

“Oh, be quiet and let me get back to work,” Yakov grumbles, though he can’t help the note of fondness that peeks through his tone.

He hears Victor’s laugh – small and quiet, but a laugh nonetheless. “Yes, yes. Thank you, Yakov. I’ll... take what you said into consideration.”

“You’d better.” Otherwise, he has half a mind to tell Lilia about the whole thing. He has no doubt that his wife will take it upon herself to go to the cabin to personally knock some sense into the both of them, Yuuri’s heat be damned.

Yakov bids Victor a final farewell and hangs up the phone. He stares at the device for a moment, his thoughts briefly escaping him as he wonders what course Victor will take. He finds himself hoping for the best; though he had his concerns at the beginning, he now considers Yuuri to be as much family as he does Victor. His godson has been arguably more effective as the Pakhan since meeting the Omega, and…

More importantly, he’s been much happier, too.

 

* * *

 

Victor feels conflicted as he hangs up the phone, Yakov’s words swirling in his head. Of course, he knows that what his godfather’s advice is solid. Honest and open communication is key. It’s easy to say, but harder to put into practice.

He thought he’d been doing a good job of being open with his mate. He _thought_ Yuuri was being open with him.

Was he really so quick with his anger? Perhaps. Victor is not usually an Alpha who lets his emotions get the better of him, but… Wasn’t it justified?

Victor lets his forehead smack against the wall he’d been leaning against for support. It hurts, obviously, but he barely notices the pain.

He doesn’t like that he got angry. He doesn’t like that he made Yuuri _cry._

On some level, he thinks he can understand Yuuri’s hesitance. It’s true that their relationship began because of how fascinated Victor had been with him. Yuuri was unlike anyone he’d ever met, and certainly unlike any Omega. But that was just the start of their romance. After he began to know Yuuri, he knew he wasn’t in love with the surprise. He was – _is_ – in love with the person. Every part of Yuuri, from his dominance to his stubborn nature to his sentimentality, are all parts of a whole that Victor adores.

Victor’s eyes widen. Maybe the problem is that Yuuri didn’t _know_ that.

All of their intimate moments have been propelled by Yuuri’s need to be in control, to have Victor at his feet. Save for the night Victor first marked him, which was the outlier. Emotions had been running high that night – they’d just confessed their love for each other out loud for the first time. Yuuri was softer, more vulnerable, and Victor’s instincts had taken over, leading him to take charge and care for his mate.

But since then, Yuuri was always the one in charge. He never really spoke about that night in great detail… Almost as if he were embarrassed by how he acted.

Victor rubs the back of his neck with a grimace. Maybe he should’ve let Yuuri know there was nothing to be worried about. Of course, there was no way he’d know _what_ Yuuri was worried about without the Omega telling him, but…

Ugh. Everything is such a mess.

The Alpha debates taking a quick nap, exhausted as he is from the day’s events, and starts walking to the bedroom. Only, when he gets there, he notices that the door is left wide open, when he’s sure it was closed not half an hour before.

Even more odd, the closet is open, too… And nearly half of Victor’s clothes are missing.

“What on earth…?” he starts to wonder aloud, only for a noise to interrupt him. It’s quiet, like the footsteps of someone trying to tread lightly.

Victor leaves the bedroom quietly, sneaking around the corner of the hallway to try and spot the source of the noise. To his surprise (and hidden delight), it’s _Yuuri._

The Omega is in the foyer of the cabin, right by the door. For a moment, Victor fears his mate is going to leave… But then he registers that Yuuri is still in naught but his flimsy nightgown; hardly appropriate clothes to go and brave the Russian winter in.

Also, Yuuri isn’t actually standing by the door, but rather… by the coat rack.

He can only see Yuuri from the back, but he can clearly see the way Yuuri reaches out and grabs Victor’s coat from the rack and stands there holding it. Victor’s brow furrows in confusion. What is he doing?

It isn’t until he sees Yuuri’s shoulders rise and fall that he realizes, with a jolt, that Yuuri is _smelling_ it.

He steps out from the hallway, intent on calmly approaching Yuuri and try to talk to him. But his foot hits an old floorboard, causing a _creak_ to echo loudly throughout the cabin.

Yuuri startles, whirling around to stare at Victor like a deer caught in headlights. Then he _bolts,_ dashing down the other hallway that leads to the heat room, Victor’s coat still clutched tightly in his hands.

After a delayed reaction, Victor runs, too, calling after Yuuri desperately.

However, the Omega gets to the room first and closes the door in Victor’s face.

“Yuuri!” he calls out. He doesn’t bang on the door, though he wants to.

No response from his mate.

“Please, _zolotse,”_ he tries. “We need to talk.”

Still nothing.

“I’m sorry. I know I got angrier than I should have, I… I was just frustrated. Please, Yuuri, I want to see you.”

There’s yet more silence. Victor lays his forehead against the door. Maybe Yakov is right. He’ll have to wait for Yuuri’s heat to pass before they can talk, because it certainly doesn’t seem as though the Omega is in any mood to speak to him now.

Of course, as he thinks that, he hears the telltale _click_ of the door unlocking.

Cautiously, he opens the door. He doesn’t see Yuuri right away, which is odd, but the first thing his eyes do see is on the bed in the middle of the room.

There’s a large mess of blankets and pillows arranged on the bed, and strewn atop them all are Victor’s purloined clothes. The Alpha realizes, in a somewhat dazed state, that this is a nest. Another, more distant part of his mind preens at the fact that Yuuri snuck out to steal his clothes for said nest, but as he steps closer, he sees a pair of familiar feet poking out from under his recently-pilfered coat.

Expression softening, he kneels next to the bed, careful to avoid disturbing the nest.

“Yuuri?” he asks.

The shape under his coat shifts, and soon Yuuri’s head is uncovered. The Omega’s face is flushed a hazy pink, but his eyes are still focused enough to let Victor know that his heat hasn’t taken over just yet.

But they’re still puffy and red from crying, which only makes him feel worse.

“It doesn’t smell enough like you,” Yuuri says unexpectedly. His voice wobbles, like this is the worst possible thing that could happen. “I tried making it smell like you but it doesn’t!”

Victor’s heart silently breaks for his mate.

“Do you…” he hesitates. “Do you want me to join you?”

In answer, Yuuri shuffles over, as if telling Victor to fill in the place he just vacated. So Victor does. He slips into the nest and, after a brief debate with himself, pulls Yuuri in close. The Omega breathes in deeply, burrowing into Victor’s arms like it’s been years since they last held each other.

They stay like that for a while. Victor tries to think of how to start his proper apology, but Yuuri beats him to it.

“I’m sorry,” he says, muffled as it is into Victor’s chest. “I didn’t – I _do_ trust you, Vitya, but this is so… embarrassing.” His voice grows quieter. “I hate this part of myself.”

Victor’s arms tighten around him. “I’m sorry, too. I never did much to give you the impression that I’d accept it, either. But I _would,_ Yuuri. It’s part of who you are, and I could never hate you for it. I’d certainly never fall out of love with you.” Trying to add a jovial tint, he adds, “Nothing short of you murdering me could change my feelings.”

Yuuri peeks up at him, one brow quirked in amusement. “Somehow I doubt that. Once you told me I could stab you with my heels and you’d probably thank me.”

That startles a laugh out of Victor as he remembers saying just that. “Well, there you go then. I’d love you no matter what.”

Yuuri hums, lowering his gaze again. “… Are you going to stay? For my heat? It’s going to start soon…”

“Are you sure?” asks Victor, surprised. “We haven’t really…”

“I need you, Victor,” Yuuri interrupts. “It’s really bad, this time… I can already tell. It’s going to hurt without you. I was going crazy just from not smelling you.”

“And your… behavior?” he queries. “You’re alright with me seeing it?”

He feels Yuuri’s hands grasp tighter into his shirt, twisting the fabric further. “I trust you,” he whispers. “But if you don’t want to…”

Victor cuts him off right there. “No, I want to. Just… If there’s anything you don’t want me to do, anything that’s off-limits?”

Yuuri is quiet, probably thinking on it. Finally, he speaks again.

“No. Just take care of me. Please, Vitya?”

Victor shifts, pressing his lips to the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Of course, _zolotse.”_

 

* * *

 

They take a short nap, trying to get in as much rest as they can before the heat starts. As it happens, they only sleep for little over two hours.

Victor awakes, body warm and cozy within the heat of Yuuri’s nest, to hear needy whimpering beside him.

His eyes snap open at the sound, which is so clearly Yuuri’s voice, and sees the Omega writhing next to him, his nightgown thrown off, leaving him entirely naked. His body is flushed with sweat, face and shoulders red, but what Victor takes notice of first is his scent.

It’s unmistakably Yuuri’s scent, sweet and flowery, but heavier and thicker than ever before. It swirls around the room, filling Victor’s nostrils and making him almost dizzy with its intensity. It’s also already begun affecting him; his cock is hard and heavy within the confines of his trousers, and a familiar instinct wells up within him.

The instinct to mate and claim, his Alpha responding to Yuuri’s Omega, which is for the first time unrestrained.

“Yuuri,” he rasps, his voice still shaking off the last vestiges of sleep.

The Omega responds immediately with a whine. He spreads his legs wide, exposing his leaking cunt and hard cocklet.

“Vitya,” he pants. “Please, Vitya, _please_ …”

Victor struggles to sit up. “Yes, _zolotse,_ I’m here.” He pauses only to work his trousers off, groaning in relief as his cock is freed. As soon as Yuuri spots it, he keens again, with more slick running down his thighs. Victor positions himself over Yuuri, slotting nicely between his legs, and lines his cock up with the Omega’s entrance.

“Please, please…”

“I’ve got you,” he says as soothingly as he can manage. He starts pushing himself inside, watching carefully as Yuuri tosses his head back and moans. He himself wants to close his eyes as he feels the bliss of Yuuri’s silky tightness envelope him – but he refrains.

“Fuck me,” begs Yuuri. “God, Vitya… Need to feel you deep inside me…”

Victor smiles at him. Once his cock is buried balls-deep within the Omega, he leans down to press a ginger kiss to his lips – only to have Yuuri yank him down and have their lips connect much more desperately and frenzied than he’d intended.

When they part, he’s somewhat horrified to see that Yuuri is crying, again.

“Y-Yuuri? Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I love you,” comes his mate’s strangled response. He sniffles and repeats himself, as if Victor hadn’t heard him quite clearly. “I love you so much, Vitya, my Alpha, you’re so good for me…”

Victor lets out a small breath. “Oh, _zolotse…”_ He pulls his hips back and gives a gentle thrust, which earns a soft moan from the Omega. Then, he builds up a pattern in this way, fucking Yuuri softly. All the while, Yuuri continues proclaiming his love for the Alpha. It’s embarrassingly sweet, for them, but Victor absolutely doesn’t mind.

He _does_ mind when, to his shock, he finishes quickly, his orgasm coming unbidden and unexpected. He empties his seed into Yuuri with a cut-off yelp, drowned out only by Yuuri’s mewls.

It must be Yuuri’s pheromones, he thinks, affecting him more than he realized. His cheeks are burning with shame, but Yuuri seems pleased enough. He reaches down with one hand and lays it flat on his belly, gazing at Victor with a blissful expression.

“Vitya…” his eyelashes flutter. “Knot me?”

Victor swallows thickly and nods. “I will, Yuuri. Just… give me a few minutes.”

Yuuri pouts, but doesn’t protest. Instead, he tightens his cunt around the Alpha’s cock, in the hopes that it will coax him back into the mood. Victor bites his lip to muffle his groan.

“Hurry, Vitya… I want you to knot me with your _fat Alpha cock…_ I wanna be filled up with your come…”

His words are slurred a bit, tinged with a hint of primal franticness that Victor supposes is normal in heat-drunk Omegas. Either way, they accomplish their goal of arousing Victor again… And in making his inner Alpha thrash in its carefully maintained cage, begging for a chance to be let out.

“Shit,” he growls, pulling out and thrusting back in more harshly. Yuuri’s toes curl as he howls in surprise and delight.

It’s only the first _hour,_ Victor marvels in the back of his mind, while the rest of him focuses on fucking Yuuri until he can’t tempt him with his shameless words anymore. The average Omega heat lasts three to five _days_.

He wonders how in god’s name he’s going to pull through.

 

* * *

 

It takes several more rounds to tucker Yuuri out, but once he is, Victor follows not too long after.

When he awakes the second time, it’s to the clock on the wall telling him it’s been six hours since they started, and more importantly, it’s to Yuuri’s lips wrapped around the base of his cock, throat rippling around the length.

“Fuck…” he groans, mostly to himself. He feels several things at the moment. The first is, naturally, pleasure; Yuuri honestly doesn’t blow him all that much, since it’s usually Victor who prefers to perform oral, but by god if his Omega doesn’t have a talented little mouth.

The second feeling is, however, more insistent: hunger. Followed by a third feeling of really, _really_ needing to use the bathroom. Kinky as Yuuri is, Victor doesn’t imagine he secretly harbors a piss fetish.

With that in mind, Victor threads his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and tries urging him off his cock… only for Yuuri to remain stubbornly in place.

“Mmmph,” he garbles around Victor, unintelligible. Victor thinks it’s protest.

“ _Zolotse,_ I need to use the bathroom. And we should eat, too.”

He pulls Yuuri’s head up more insistently, and this time the Omega does go, but with a pout on his lips… though its effect is somewhat dampened by the string of saliva still connecting him to Victor’s dick.

“ _Nooo…”_ whines Yuuri, who tries to duck his head back down, but Victor stops him.

“We’ll get right back to it, I promise,” he laughs.

Victor, with some difficulty, gets up from the bed, earning another loud wail from his mate. It’s scarily effective – he almost turns on his heel right there and crawls back into bed with him, but his baser needs win out. He turns to look down at Yuuri.

“I’ll be just a minute.”

Yuuri reaches out and tries to grab him by the ankle, missing him by just a hair as he steps away.

“ _Alpha, stay…”_

Victor hurries to the bathroom; he doesn’t dare look back at Yuuri, who starts to cry and beg. He takes care of himself in the bathroom and, after cleaning himself up a bit, ventures back out into the heat room, only to find Yuuri sitting at the door to the bathroom, looking expectantly up at him.

Yuuri grins happily and throws his arms around Victor’s waist to hug him. “Vitya!”

Victor stares down at him. _Wow._

He tries to pry Yuuri off him again, but predictably, the Omega is too stubborn to budge.

“Yuuri, you need to eat something.”

“Mmkay,” he mutters, and starts kissing the underside of Victor’s cock.

“That – !” Victor cuts himself off with an incredulous chuckle. “That’s not what I meant, _zolotse.”_

It’s a struggle, but eventually Victor manages to bribe Yuuri into eating something light before they ‘have more fun’, as he put it. The Omega still doesn’t seem all that happy that they’re taking a break, but he dutifully eats the meal Victor lays out for him, albeit with a stubborn glare leveled at his mate the entire time.

Victor has to muffle a laugh into his hand. There are stark differences, to be sure, but that stern, ‘why-aren’t-you-doing-what-I-tell-you-to’ glare can belong to only his Yuuri.

When Yuuri finishes, he all but pounces on Victor, though the Alpha has learned to expect this. He carries the Omega back to the bed and lays him down, and with a trail of kisses he peppers down his body, they get right back into things.

 

* * *

 

Victor _thinks_ they’re on the last leg of the heat – maybe day three or four – when the control he’s tried to maintain the entire duration finally snaps.

He’d done a good job, he thought. Yuuri was fed and cleaned up at regular intervals, which allowed him some downtime to recover from the thrill ride that was Yuuri Katsuki in heat. If he’d thought his lover was insatiable before… Then he didn’t even know the _meaning_ of the word.

He could feel himself so close to the breaking point – one that would trigger a rut-like state and leave him behaving similarly to Yuuri, no more than a mindless creature seeking his own pleasure. And Yuuri has helped him through a rut before, but that was not-in-heat, in-total-command Yuuri. He’d kept Victor on a leash (literally) and stopped him from getting too wild. He shuddered to think what would happen if he let loose on an unsuspecting (and, judging from his behavior, likely enabling) Yuuri in heat.

Despite his best efforts, however, that is exactly what happens.

Yuuri is riding him, the picture of depravity; his eyes are glazed over with lust, he’s covered in a combination of slick and come, his cunt is puffy with repeated abuse and cocklet ruddy and dripping. The bed beneath Victor is a mess as well, soaked through with their combined efforts. He can’t really spare a pitying thought for the cleaning crew, though, because his mind is too focused on popping yet another knot in his darling Omega.

Then, to his surprise, Yuuri slows his pace, going from harsh bouncing to a more leisurely grind. He leans over Victor’s body, pressing their fronts together, and grins at him with that dazed, not-all-there look he’s grown used to over the past few days.

“Vityaaaa,” he says, in a sing-song voice. “You should be fucking me.”

Victor has to bite down on a grin of his own. “I _am_ fucking you, Yuuri.”

“ _No,”_ whines the Omega, “I mean really _fucking_ me! You should be pounding me into the mattress like I’m your dirty little slut. Don’t you want to do that, Vitya?”

Victor’s hands, which have been gripping Yuuri’s thighs thus far, clench reflexively, surely leaving marks on Yuuri’s fair skin.

“Yuuri,” he starts, trying for a warning tone, but the younger man speaks over him before he can continue.

“I’ve always wanted you to,” he drawls. “I was just too proud to say it before. But god, Vitya, wouldn’t it be amazing? Grabbing me, handling me like I’m your property… And then you could bite and mark me up all you wanted, so every other Alpha would know I’m _yours.”_

 _Shit,_ is the first coherent thought Victor has. He imagines the thread of his self-control looks remarkably thin, and it’s only growing thinner.

“Yu -!”

The Alpha cuts himself off with a sudden whimper. Yuuri’s pheromones have gotten _stronger,_ as if he’s trying his damndest to entice Victor into absolutely ruining him. And Yuuri laves his tongue against Victor’s pulse point, all while grinding harder and faster on his cock.

“Claim me,” he moans. “ _Alpha.”_

And it just snaps.

Victor surges up, pushing Yuuri off his cock and onto his back. The Omega barely has time to yelp before Victor grabs him and turns him over onto his stomach. He forces his legs wider apart, taking just a moment to admire the wet, pink cavern he’s about to mercilessly ruin before plunging his cock back inside, all the way to the hilt.

Yuuri chokes on a wordless scream, but Victor hardly pays him any attention. He sets to work immediately, pistoning his hips at a rapid pace. Yuuri’s legs are trembling, but all Victor can note is the tight, warm silkiness contracting around his length. He chases that pleasure with the intent of a wolf hunting its prey – a single-minded and determined approach.

He drapes his body over Yuuri’s, nosing against the bonding mark on the back of his neck. And, like a wolf, he opens his mouth wide, and sinks his teeth into the mark, renewing it with the all-consuming thought of Yuuri in his head.

Yuuri tightens even more, a garbled string of curses and various forms of _yes!_ leaving his mouth.

Victor can feel the base of his cock start to throb, threatening to swell into a knot at any moment. He welcomes the sensation, wanting to claim this Omega, fill him with so much come it’ll be impossible for him to not become pregnant with Victor’s pups.

His knot pops, plugging him securely into Yuuri’s channel. Not moments later does he come, hips twitching as it flows into his mate. Yuuri can only mewl, words having finally failed him. Distantly, Victor is quite proud of that.

It takes a minute for his knot to deflate, but when it does, he’s far from finished. He pulls out only to flip Yuuri onto his back again, and holds his legs as far apart as they can go – and with Yuuri, that’s practically a split. He licks his lips at the sight of him come flowing out of his Omega, whose cunt is still quivering with the aftershocks of an orgasm Victor didn’t even realize he’d had.

He shimmies down Yuuri’s body and spreads his cunt open with his thumbs. Yuuri moans weakly at the action, but otherwise is still. Then Victor wastes no time, pressing his mouth against his mate’s folds and sticking his tongue in as far as he can manage. The saltiness of his own come and sweetness of Yuuri’s slick bursts on his taste buds. One of his hands wraps around Yuuri’s cocklet, and in total sync, he strokes it as his tongue laps up what it can.

Yuuri arches his back, pushing Victor deeper. He whines when Victor finishes, and in response, Victor slaps his thigh and growls, which startles another yelp from the Omega.

The edges of his vision are hazy, he notes absently. But he can still see his beautiful little mate, legs spread and hole ready for another furious pounding. Yuuri’s chest heaves with the gasping breaths he takes as he tries to recover.

Victor smirks, lining his waiting cock up once again with Yuuri’s twitching cunt. A singular thought occupies his head now.

_Mine._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri blinks himself into consciousness, and the first thing he registers is the uncomfortable sticky feeling all around him.

When his vision clears, he understands the cause – he’s in a puddle of bodily fluid, and that same fluid is covering his body, drying in sticky globs that are starting to itch.

He tries to move, but his body immediately tells him what an awful idea that is when it aches in protest. He grits his teeth through the unexpected pain… and then he remembers why it’s not so unexpected after all.

His heat. Victor. _Oh, god._

The memories of the past few days slowly return to him, though they’re blurred at best. He definitely recalls behaving in the manner he was afraid of, though.

Yuuri grimaces. God, he’d been so _pathetic._ Begging, hanging onto Victor like a needy whore…

But… Victor, as far as he could tell, was his usual playful self. He didn’t mind…

Then Yuuri remembers the tail end of his heat. His cheeks darken in embarrassment. He’d triggered a rut-state in his Alpha. That surely meant Victor was turned on enough in spite of Yuuri’s behavior… or maybe it was because of it.

His train of thought derails itself as the door to the bathroom opens, and Yuuri lifts his head to see Victor step out. He can hear water running in the room.

Victor catches his eye and smiles awkwardly.

“Good afternoon.”

“Is it?” Yuuri asks.

“Just past three,” nods Victor. He makes his way over to the bed and pauses. “I’m running a bath. Is it alright if I carry you in…?”

Yuuri, to his chagrin, has to nod. “I can’t really move…”

Victor chuckles. “Yeah. Sorry, I kind of lost myself at the end…”

As he speaks, he gathers Yuuri into his arms bridal style and walks him towards the bathroom. Yuuri subconsciously snuggles closer to his mate, then catches himself. He blushes darker – must be the remnants of his heat.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror as Victor lowers him into the warm water. He looks about as bad as he imagined. Littered with bitemarks and scratches, bruises marking his thighs and throat. But then he sees Victor, and realizes he must’ve given as good as he got. The Alpha has his share of hickies decorating his pale skin, including a number near his groin.

Victor gets into the tub with him. There they sit in an awkward silence for a few more moments before the Alpha speaks up.

“How are you feeling?”

“… Sore,” Yuuri admits. “But that’s to be expected.”

“Ah…”

Yuuri glances at Victor, only to see the Alpha staring down at the water like it’s going to give up any solutions. Biting his lip, he offers something else.

“I’m more embarrassed than anything.”

Victor looks up at him. “You really shouldn’t be.”

“Victor, I was so… _Omega._ ”

“Maybe that’s not as bad a thing as you think it is.” Victor pulls Yuuri closer, hugging him to his chest. It’s a little cramped in the tub, but Yuuri doesn’t care. He hugs his mate back.

“You really didn’t mind?”

Victor pauses. “You were… different, sure, but it was still you. You were still incredibly bossy, for one thing.”

Yuuri hums listlessly.

“… And, you know, I lost control, too. You’ve seen me in rut before. You don’t mind that.”

“Because I can usually keep you in check!” Yuuri says indignantly.

“Did you mind this time?” Victor watches him carefully. “We both lost our composure those last few hours, Yuuri.”

Yuuri averts his gaze. If he has to be honest with himself, the ache in his lower region is almost… pleasant. And seeing all those marks, seeing the proof of how Victor just couldn’t help himself? It sends a thrill down his spine that he violently, reflexively tries to repress.

“I didn’t like it before,” he whispers, as if it’s a confession. “I used to hate the idea of an Alpha treating me like that. The only saving grace of being married to Shichirou was that I knew he didn’t have the balls to act that way… But with you…”

Victor kisses him. It’s soft and almost chaste by their standards, but Yuuri still feels dizzy when they part.

“And... to be honest, I liked the way you acted more than I thought I would,” confesses Victor. “I think… when it comes to each other, we can let ourselves be a stereotypical Alpha or Omega… at least for things like this.”

Yuuri presses his lips together, thinking. “… Maybe. I still feel awful for not talking about this earlier, though.”

“I overreacted,” he responds quickly. “I should’ve been more calm.”

“ _I’m_ supposed to be the calm one,” Yuuri snickers.

“Everyone has their off days, _zolotse.”_

“Yeah…”

Yuuri looks at Victor, and after a few beats, leans in to press a kiss to the Alpha’s cheek. Victor regards him with surprise.

“Thank you, Vitya.”

Victor smiles softly. “For what?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri leans against him, laying his head on Victor’s shoulder. “Everything?”

His smile widens. He kisses the top of Yuuri’s head in reply. They remain in that moment for just a few more precious seconds before Victor sets to work cleaning them both, and Yuuri watches him thoughtfully, the tight knot in his stomach disappearing with each tender motion from his mate.

They’re going to be fine.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> When they get home, Yakov is secretly so relieved to see them still together. And, if possible, somehow more in love with each other than they were before. I really like gruff-but-supportive Yakov, sue me


End file.
